Possession
by jerzzzaaa
Summary: Nirvana is only attainable together.


**A/N: Thank you for the positive feedback on the first! We didn't think this fic would get much recognition because both of these have just been us...well, fulfilling our needs. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

If you were to ask either of them, they wouldn't have known the answer to how they found themselves in Erza's bedroom, heatedly making out.

They couldn't explain the sudden urge to express their love, forbidden or not. Maybe it was because of the assholes that had been at the annual ball, touching her and acting as if she one of their whores. Maybe it was because Jellal had a possessive streak in him that he was tired of hiding.

He had waited until she was alone in her room, changed into her nightwear and out of her intricate dress. And then he had made his move, walking into her room just to ask her, to see, whether or not she encouraged the barbaric behaviour of the men around her.

And that had led to where they were now, yanking at each other's hair and nibbling on each other's lips.

Jellal lowered her onto the mattress, mouth still attached to her throat, and slowly took off the flimsy nightgown that really did nothing but tease him for she was wearing nothing underneath, revealing her curvaceous body to his prying eyes.

Erza blushed, and instinctively brought her arms up to cover herself but Jellal stopped her, eyes burning holes into her skin.

"Don't, you're beautiful," he told her softly. She was breathless, and nodded, only to gasp as soon as his mouth latched itself onto one of her breasts, his teeth nicking the sensitive nub before he used his tongue to soothe it. His hand came up with tease the other, and she let her head fall back as her eyes closed in bliss.

Jellal, on his part, was still fighting the possessive side within him. Nobody was to touch his Scarlet except for him; tonight, he'd make her his. Biting down softly on her nipple and suckling hard, he had to fight down a growl as she mewled under his touch.

Keeping his mouth attached to one of her breasts, he quietly moving the other one down, fingering her clit and smirking when she gasped sharply. Pushing his finger into her slick folds, he listened to her moaning while he pumped the finger in and out, adding another finger in after a few minutes. Soon, the digits with slick with her juices, and he brought himself up to hover over her and stared down into her eyes whilst licking the substance off his fingers, the taste sweet and airy much like her scent.

Erza couldn't even begin to describe how hot she found his actions.

Her hands were tugging at his clothes, so he stopped his attack and shrugged everything off, revealing himself to her eyes.

Erza, noticing the weight of her lover gone from her body, pounced, nothing holding her down. Rolling on top of Jellal, she straddled his hips and smiled seductively down at the bluenette, before closing kissing her way down to his manhood.

Jellal watched, eyes hooded, as she paused, fingers coming up to stroke the head as his eyes screwed shut and he groaned loudly, loudly enough for him to worry that someone was going to walk in on them.

She giggled, the noise echoing, before wrapping her tongue around his manhood, enjoying his groaning. Enveloping as much of it as she could with her warmth, she only stopped sucking when he started rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to get her to stop teasing.

Pulling away, she only had a second before Jellal smashed his lips against her's, pulling her closer so that their naked bodies were pressed up against each other.

"Enough teasing," he growled. She purred in response, smiling at his disgruntled face, before he turned around so she was facing the wall behind the headboard and that his manhood was pressed against her butt.

Slowly, carefully, he entered her from behind, knowing it was her first. She cried out at the beginning, a sharp pain shooting through her, but as it ebbed away, pleasure filled its spot and she moaned, needing release.

Her brought his mouth down to the point where her neck and shoulder met, sucking on the porcelain flesh and burning her, jolts brevetting to her core. His hands came up from his sides to cup her breasts, roughly squeezing the mounds whilst playing with the hardened nubs. The mounds bounced and danced as the speed of his thrusts increased, the nipples standing hard and only getting harder as he rolled them between his index finger and thumb.

"J-Jellal!" She gasped when the pleasure reached a point where it was unbearable in a beautiful way. He was torturing her from below at her entrance, at her neck where he bit and suckled away, and her breasts were on fire, his fingers relentless. "Faster, please, I can't-"

He grunted, pulling himself out and slamming his member back in again and again, pounding away and relishing her mewling and moaning. Her body was moving up an down from the intensity of their love-making. Her arms gripped the sheets as she clung on to dear life, eyes closed as they closed in on nirvana.

He smirked into her neck, licking the flesh. "This is what you get for teasing me," he chuckled. Her only response was a moan, and suddenly she felt something within her break, like a dam, and she screamed his name as she came down from oblivion. Her scream was Jellal's last push, too; with a growl, he felt himself losing control as for a moment they lost themselves in the warmth of their insides.

Panting loudly, they both slid down into the sheets, laying in each other's arms for a moment without speaking. Jellal rolled, trapping Erza in his arms and dipped down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Screwing her eyes shut, she retaliated, fingers coming up to scrape along his back relentlessly.

Unable to help himself, he slid himself back into her womanhood, enjoying her groaning and moaning.

"Je-Jellal," Erza whimpered, holding him close as he slammed into her time and time again.

"God you're so addicting," he whispered into her neck, biting down and leaving yet another mark. He liked seeing his mark on her skin, he liked it very much.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stayed connected as one, time and time again tasting each other without a letup.

Because together, they were stronger than anything.


End file.
